Vegas
by Gacktlover
Summary: Derek and Casey visit Vegas after graduation. Ten years later forgotten memories resurface and bring nothing but havoc.Please tell me what you thimk
1. Chapter 1

I am a planner. That is who I am. That is why this day is going to be perfect. I have all my I's dotted and all my T's crossed. This is the day I have dreamed of. I spent all my life dreaming of it. It is better then I could have dreamed of. Nothing could ruin it for me…

_**Ten Years before**_

"_Come on Dere! Lets go."_

"_I am having enough fun here."_

"_DEREK! We can not leave each others side. You know the deal and I want to do something."_

"_But I really like this magizine?" _

"_Derek, there will be gir…"_

_Derek jumped up and ran passed Casey to the door "Why arent you out the door Casey. I know how important this is." _

_Casey slipped her arm through Dereks arm. "Can you believe mom and dad sent us here for our graduation."_

"_Yah but we had to stay together." Derek said slipping his arm out of Caseys._

_Casey stopped. "It is our last day here. And I have a secret."_

"_Casey with a secret?"_

"_I have been holding onto these for tonight. Sam said he got them for a good deal." Casey said bighting her lip._

"_Share?"_

_Casey reached into her pocket and pulled out two perfect fake Id's. "Ofcourse I had to test it out to make sure that we could get in so I snuck out last to use it.."_

"_Casey… you snuck out?"_

"_Yes, but only for research reasons."_

"_Only you could make things like this sound boringly dull."_

"_One more thing…I got us VIP tickets to some fun clubs and activities for tonight."_

"…_HOW?"_

"_Don't get mad Derek. But I told them that this was our honeymoon."_

"_Casey, I think I met a new side of you." he said put his arm back thru hers. " And I think I like it."_

_Casey giggled a bit. "Our night awaits."_

"_After you, Mrs. Derek Venturi."_

"_When I get married I keep my last name Derek."_

"_But for tonight you don't."_

"_DEREK!"_

"_Hey I could go turn around and go tell Nora and George all about this. I would even have proof."_

"_Fine. I am Mrs. Derek Venturi… for tonight."_

"_Seal it with a kiss?" _

"_You are disgusting Derek." _


	2. Chapter 2

_Derek grabbed my hand. It was so warm. I held it tight._

"_Hi there. I am Anna."_

"_So?" Derek said indifferently. _

"_So I saw that you guys were newlyweds. The bar keep told me. So are me and" she paused and looked around. She went and grabbed a man that had been sitting at the bar. "So are me and Kevin here."_

"_Hi, I am Kevin Louise. Sorry about my wife but she is kind of bored of the party scene and not having any friends here."_

"_It is all good. You two want to join us on the newlywed party route. Itll be fun." I said with a smile. _

"_if you don't mind."_

"_Honestly," I said in a whisper to Anna "ME and him are not actually married. He is my best friend. I think I'd kill him if was just me and him tonight."_

"_Your secret is safe with me."_

"_Case, lets dance." Derek said grabbing me by the hands._

"_You two may not be married." Anna said when we met back up, "But you two are so cute together. I hope you don't mind I took the camera out of your bag and snapped some pics. I am studied to be a photographer so I couldn't help myself."_

"_Thanks."_

"_Look at these." She said_

_I looked at the camera. I saw me and Derek gliding on the floor. There was a sparkle in his eyes I had never noticed before. I turned to him and smile. "You are really good Anna. Thanks again."_

"_I have a wonderful guy in my life, Casey. But if I had stuck him in the friend zone and never let him move past I would not be married now. I don't want you to make a mistake._

"_Who me and Derek? Uh no… I mean I had a small crush on him… but that is old. I mean."_

"_Do me a favor."_

"_What?"_

"_How drunk are you?"_

"_Pretty… Why?"_

"_Go kiss him… If it is bad blame it on the alcohol. If not then whatever, and kiss him all you want."_

_I laughed a drunken laugh. "Here I go. Wish me luck. And I wont enjoy it."_

"_Sure just go do it."_

_I waltz right up to Derek and did it. I kissed him. At first he stood there shocked. But then he kissed back. It was the best kiss ever. _

"_WooHoo." I heard Anna say. Then I heard her snap a picture. _

"Casey, look what came in the mail last night." Lizzie said.

"What is it?"

"How I am I supposed to know. It is to you. At least I think it is. Its to Mrs. Casey Venturi. Is there something you haven't told me sis."

"No." I said playfully slapping her. Its from Vegas. Who do we know in Vegas?"

"No one."

"Well let's open it and see shall we."

Inside sat a note. _Dear Casey,_

_I have been wanting to give you this for ten years. I saw your picture in the newspaper talking about your achievements in medicine. And so _ _I tracked you down so I could send you this. It has been so long. How is Derek. I bet as handsome as ever. _I stopped to laugh. Probably some girl Derek had seduced while on the trip to Vegas. _Well you left your camera in my room before you left that night and I thought you might enjoy the memories of that weekend. So I put in a photo album for you. Hope you enjoy._

_Your friend Anna. _

"Who is Anna?"

"Actually… I cant remember. A lot of that trip I cant remember. I got these fake IDs and we spent the last weekend drunk. I remember waking up Monday morning to a aloud alarm going off. Before that the last thing that rings a bell is pretending to be married."

"To who?"

"Derek."

"Oh that's interesting. Can we open it?"

"Sure."

I regretted it a few minutes later. The first few pictures were ok. They were me and Derek dancing. The caption said 'true love'. I laughed but not as hard as Lizzie. Then I turned the page. It was me and Derek kissing.

"You kissed Derek?"

"I kissed Derek…" I said felling as if I was going into shock. "Ok enough of this for me. You can keep it if you want… Actually burn it for me. I cant even look at it."

"Did you and Derek… you know?"

"Ewe! No way. Lizzie I need to go find Tanner and go erase this picture out of my mind before I go insane. And whatever you do don't show Derek."

I rushed out the room and ran straight to Tanner and kissed him. But as I did a memory flashed.

I was kissing Derek deeply. And it was good. Memories flooded in. All of them. "CRRRAAAPPPP!" I moaned

"Case, you ok?"

"yah… I think. I just have a bad feeling. I need to go talk to Derek."

"But he is still in New York. He wont be here for a week."

"I need to fly down there. Ill be back in just a few days."


	3. Chapter 3

I knocked at Dereks door for a long time. Finally pulled it open. "Wha… Casey what are you doing here?"

"We have to talk. We have a huge problem?"

"Which is the fact that you are at my apartment? What is so important that you fly down here the week of your wedding anyways?"

"Cause I cant get married... At least not yet. We need to go to Vegas?"

"Vegas? Have you lost it? You are getting married and want to go to Vegas?"

"We have a problem, A huge one."

"You said that. But what is it?"

"we." I paused and took a deep breath. "We are married."

"No way. I would remember that."

"Yes way. We got married in Vegas ten years ago."

"Are you sure?"

Before I could answer my phone rang. "Hold on a sec, Derek. It is Liz."

I answered the phone and she started going off. "you should have looked at this Case."

"At what?"

"The photo album, Case. You and Derek made out. And a lot. And you… you two.. . got …"

I interrupted. "Yes we got married. That is why I am down here with Derek."

"You ran off to be with Derek. I mean I saw it coming but the week before your wedding?"

"No Liz not like that. We are going to fly to Vegas and get it annulled. Oh.. No!"

"What?" Derek and Liz said at the same time.

"We are going to be in big crap with the IRS."

"Oh is that it? Well seeing as I just found out I am married… that seems smallish." Derek said.

Before I knew it me and Derek were on a plane to Vegas. Derek and I did not speak much after I told him we were married. I didn't expect much more. How could I? I wasn't reacting to well either. I had been flying all over the US. I do not call that reacting well.

'So…" Derek said as we exited the plane. "Where to?"

"We are going to see an old friend. Her name is Anna. She was there."

I knocked on the door and a lady pulled open the door. "Casey." She said hugging me.

"Uh you must be Anna right."

"Yes that is me." She stopped and looked at Derek. "You got even more handsome. I didn't think it was possible. You never let him go right/"

"That is what we are here about…" I started but Derek interrupted

"How could she?"

"I know right." Anna said.

"So are you here for a vacation?"

I shifted towards Derek. And he answered. "Actually, we are here to see you. I have been living in New York for work and she flew down to tell me about the photo album. But she forgot it up there. So we decided to come see you and maybe relive some of it, With your help of course. Some… a lot of that night is a little hazy. So we were hoping you remembered it."

"Remember… I have a lot of it on film."

A man walked in the door. "Do you remember Kevin?"

"Yes I do." I answered.

"Good to see you Casey."

"You, too."

"So do you have a hotel?"

"No we don't. We thought we would get here first."

"Well you can stay here. We have a guest room that is open to the two of you."

Before I could tell them no Derek answered. "We will take it. I am going to get my stuff."

"I will help." I told Derek.

"No you guys have traveled a lot today. You go rest up and we will bring your stuff in." Kevin said

I got in before Derek did. "We are in the Red pruis with California plates. Here are the keys. I am going to go clean up. Come with me Derek."

Derek followed me into the room. When I heard the front door close I turned to Derek. "What the crap Derek."

"You dragged me all the way here. Just let me have a little fun in Vegas. For a day or two."

'Fine… But you get the floor. I get the bed. Got it?"

"Fine. We get to go to a bar tonight."

"Fine."

I got showered and was getting my hair combed. I walked out into the room. Derek had only his underwear on. I had forgotten how good he looked. I just stared at him for a minute.

"DEREK! What are you doin? You are naked."

"I was changing, MRS. Derek Venturi."

"I would have kept my last name Derek."

"I found the video. You were the one who insisted on Venturi. Want to watch.."

I looked at him and bit my lip. "Actually I do. I want to remember my first wedding. Even if it was to you."

"Awe thanks. I feel the love."

I watched the video. In it Derek and actually looked like we were in love. Like we had been in love forever. It didn't look like drunken love. I fidgeted with my ring. I love Tanner I kept telling myself. He is Good for me.

There was a knock at the door. "You found the video. Isn't it beautiful?"

"yah but it is not like a real Vegas wedding. It is so perfect."

"Me and you planned it. We payed for it using the money you won."

"I won." I choked.

"Yah 20 grand."

"And I used it all?"

"No you left it here to. I have the rest in a safety deposit box. Like I said I have been looking for you for ten years. I had you name but I didn't know anything else about you."

"How much is left?"

"25 Grand. It has been accruing for 10 years after all."

"Derek, my student loans."

Derek did a quotations. "That 'honeymoon' you have been talking about."

"Oh my gosh Derek I couldn't."

"Yes you could. It is for you. Your money."

"Ours honey. It is for us."


End file.
